


Lewdness

by chibitalex



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Ass to Mouth, M/M, Rimming, im kanoshin trash, oh my god im going to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4042663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibitalex/pseuds/chibitalex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It wasn’t as if he and Shuuya hadn’t done perverted things together before, but rimming was something completely different."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lewdness

**Author's Note:**

> "I WANT SHINTARO TO EAT KANO'S ASS"
> 
> -ass eating anon on tumblr
> 
> you ask you receive pls enjoy also im going to hell ALSO this was supposed to be... really short? um... WHOOPS
> 
> request @ rxxshintaro.tumblr.com

“You… Are you serious?”

Shintaro nodded mutely.

“You really want to…” Shuuya trailed off, taking a bit of a defensive stance as he stared at the other with wide eyes. The blush on his cheeks was absolutely enticing, Shintaro thought to himself, before shaking off his hormones to reach out and grasp the boy’s shoulders tightly.

He had never been good at asking for favours, but this wasn’t exactly a  _favour_ as much as it was consent to do something completely dirty and lewd to the other. It wasn’t as if he and Shuuya hadn’t done perverted things together before, but  _rimming_ was something completely different.

Shintaro swallowed the lump in his throat, pushed his embarrassment back, and tightened his grip on Shuuya.

“… Please. I’ll… I’ll even pay you if you let me do this to you…!”

Despite the absolute mortification that seemed to be overtaking the other, he let out a choked laugh and covered his face with his hands, peeking out from between his fingers.

“You’ll  _pay_ me for sex?” He could see Shuuya’s eyes light up in amusement despite the somewhat obscured view. As well as a bit of smirk, which slightly irritated him. (Maybe he should bite it off, Shintaro thought vaguely.) “I’m your boyfriend. Ah, but maybe you could pay me in sweets, if you’re so  _eager_ to give me compensation!”

Shintaro grimaced, lolling his head to the side to bury it in the boy’s shoulder. He took a deep whiff of the other’s scent, which was mostly covered up by the lilac fabric softener he had apparently washed his clothes with. His boyfriend stiffened slightly beneath his grip, but ultimately relaxed, his arms moving up to play with Shintaro’s hair.

“You’re sticky and hot…” Shuuya murmured, his fingers lingering against the black locks. “We should really get air conditioning in here.”

Shintaro grunted a bit, snuggling closer to him and biting his shoulder lightly, right through the fabric. Not that he didn’t enjoy the other’s banter, but he  _really_ wanted an answer to his damn question already, seeing as he had been putting off on asking for over four weeks due to his sheer humiliation and fear of being rejected.

“Ow, ow! Okay, geez…” Shuuya tensed once more before he felt him hesitantly nod, despite the fact that he couldn’t quite see. “You don’t have to give me anything, as long as you make it good… I guess, I mean… You can do that to me if you want.” He trailed off slightly.

“Really…?”

“Really.”

His heart stuttered in his chest.

* * *

 

     In short, that was how they ended up there, with Shuuya’s face buried into the pillows as Shintaro spread his legs apart just a touch further. His knees sank deep into the foam of the mattress, the fabric of the sheets tugged up from his clenched fists just slightly above.

What a nice view.

Reaching forward almost shyly, Shintaro tugged down the boy’s boxers- a checkered grey pattern with a little bear on the corner; almost sickeningly adorable and endearing- and slid them under Shuuya’s knees, peeling them off and tossing them to the ground.

“Hey… My underwear…” Shuuya complained half heartedly, likely due to the fact that their bedroom floor was already messy enough  _without_ Shintaro being lazy and simply throwing their articles of clothing everywhere and anywhere he felt like. Despite the younger’s complaints, he was quickly cut off with a gasp as Shintaro reached forward, spreading his cheeks apart and squeezing them rather harshly.

He said nothing, absent mindedly running his tongue over his lower lip as he stared at the other, who actually looked like he was about to die from embarrassment. As soon as they locked eyes, Shuuya opened his mouth as if he was about to make a snide comment about how turned on Shintaro seemed already, but bit his lower lip and looked away. Probably for the better. Neither of them dealt with embarrassment very well.

Shintaro didn’t waste anymore time, tilting his head to the side and darting his tongue out, running it along the sensitive ring of muscle experimentally. The other’s breath hitched, and yet, when he received no complaints, Shintaro delved in further, alternating with quick and slow swipes of his tongue. Shuuya’s breathing picked up, wiggling his hips back in response to the unsteady rhythm.

Not that he was expecting Shuuya to taste bad, because really… well,  _nothing_ about Shuuya could be bad, but he found himself rather pleased with how the younger boy felt under his tongue, especially with how he was reacting in response to the added pressure, especially with how he let out a breathy gasp when Shintaro dipped his tongue into him and back out again, pressing a gentle kiss to his skin in contrast to the outright  _filthiness_ of his actions.

Testing his boundaries, Shintaro pressed his tongue further against Shuuya, thrusting it into the other with a weird sort of determination that he couldn’t quite place, and nearly passed out from arousal when the boy let out a broken moan, slightly muffled from the pillows bunching up near his face.

“Shintaaaro…” Shuuya drawled out, his voice strained and teetering on the verge of desperation. “More, do more.”

Nodding to himself, Shintaro pressed a finger against him, twisting it in and making a rather lewd squelching noise in the process. His arousal throbbed in the constraints of his boxers when his boyfriend all but yelled out his name, the syllables echoing just slightly off of the arched ceiling as he thrust his tongue in again, pressing his finger upwards and hooking it inside of the younger. The way his back arched in response to every single swipe, every thrust Shintaro would make was absolutely intoxicating. When he pressed in another finger, Shuuya immediately bucked his hips back, his mouth falling open as he turned around to watch him. They briefly locked eyes again, and Shintaro’s heart ached when he saw him wrecked with pleasure, his eyes glazed over and his entire face red to the very tips of his ears.

He was so cute, so  _so_ cute, and he wouldn’t hesitate to admit that he was incredibly selfish to a certain extent- Shuuya was  _his,_ no one else’s.  _He_ was the only one who would ever be able to see him like this. Instinctively, his left hand moved to grope at his own erection, which was now far too prominent to ignore. Hissing under his breath, he crooked his fingers upwards, only for Shuuya to tremble violently and cry out his name with a (rather embarrassing) high pitched gasp. (In all likelihood, the boy would deny it later- But he didn’t mind. White lies weren’t so bad.)

“There, there, Shin, right there, right there, please, please, please,  _please…”_

And of course he complied, because when Shuuya was writhing beneath him and moaning and swaying his hips back onto his every motion, how could he ever deny him? Shintaro thrust his fingers up into the same spot again and again, feeling Shuuya practically melt under his fingers, under his tongue, under him. He squeezed himself through the fabric of his underwear and rocked against his hand as he did so, too overwhelmed to care about his lack of finesse.

“Love you… Love you, I love you, I love you,” Shuuya moaned, his voice fractured and desperate. He was right on the verge of release, obviously, yet made no motion to touch himself, and instead focused on rocking backwards and twisting the sheets beneath his palms. Shintaro’s heart throbbed with affection, and he would have responded, had his mouth not been so  _busy_ , but it didn’t seem to matter much, as when he briefly stopped touching himself to give Shuuya’s cock several long strokes, the boy arched his back and nearly screamed out his name, coming onto the sheets.

Shintaro shivered at the sight, jutting his hips against the side of the bed in a rather pathetic attempt to get more feeling. As he rocked his fingers and tongue through the boy’s release, he shuddered, the foam of the mattress surprisingly firm and pleasurable in direct opposition to his expectations of dry humping a mattress. Yet, he was so weak, so incredibly weak and lacking of restraint. His mind hazed over as he removed his fingers and tongue from the boy, propping himself just above Shuuya’s limp, panting figure, and began to stroke himself in quick, sloppy movements. It was only a few seconds later that he came himself, groaning lowly as he released himself onto the other’s rear.

Shuuya made a grunting noise beneath him, but didn’t complain, and turned to snuggle when Shintaro collapsed of exhaustion next to him.

They lay panting for several minutes, before Shuuya spoke up, his voice raspy from what Shintaro could only assume would be the screaming he had done moments before.

“I can’t believe you just did that to me…” Shuuya muttered, his hands trailing along Shintaro’s chest. “You’re a pervert.”

“I’m a pervert? What are you talking about… I’m pure,” Shintaro murmured, pressing his lips to the other’s, kissing him deeply and soundly, savouring the way the boy reached around to wrap his arms around his neck. Yeah, definitely… Definitely pure, no dirty thoughts here.

The moment they parted for air, the blond spoke again.

“I can kind of taste myself… That’s so weird; I don’t know if I like how I taste!”

“I do,” Shintaro blurted out immediately, eliciting another deep blush from both parties. “But… Ah, if you don’t want to talk about it, I know that you get embarrassed easily. You’re a big baby.”

“A big baby? And you’re a loser! Also, you shouldn’t call the person you just ate out a big baby… That makes it sound  _reaaally_ creepy.”

They stared at each other, Shuuya puffing his cheeks out like a pufferfish, and Shintaro fighting the smirk that was working its way onto his face, before both dissolving into laughter, their foreheads brushing as they grinned.

“… Hey, thanks… I’ve wanted to do that for a while,” Shintaro murmured once the laughter had subsided, his fingers massaging Shuuya’s bruised hips gently. (He was responsible for  _those_ marks as well- As he had found out, riding is a position that he likes taking the lead on, tugging the boy onto him harshly until they both can barely breathe.)

Shuuya’s voice became significantly quieter as he snuggled up closer. “… I… wouldn’t mind if you did it again… Even if I feel like dying from embarrassment right now. Ah, and I’m really sticky…”

Shintaro’s heart skipped a beat and a half before nodding eagerly. “Want to shower for now, then?”

“Yeah.”

“Mhm… I’ll carry you, let’s go.”

The other raised an eyebrow.

“I have legs, you know…!”

“Yeah, but they’re really shaking right now… I guess you came so hard that you can’t walk properly…” Shintaro shook his head, feigning disappointment, before he was met with a pillow to the face.


End file.
